


Woah that's imaginative!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curiosity, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: What if Draco finds the OTP prompt generator and puts his and Harry's name in it?Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Woah that's imaginative!

The best feature of the muggle smart phone was the internet. And Draco loved it. He would spend hours on it when he laid awake worried about Harry when he was on his auror missions.

And it was on one such night when he had discovered the OTP prompt generator. He had tried it a couple of times but then thought it would be more fun when Harry returned.

So after the kisses and the cuddling and 'other's things(you know what perv) Draco got up and got his phone. Then he snuggled into Harry's chest and held the phone so that they both could see it.

**Your prompt:**

**Draco** booping **Harry's** nose with their finger.

"Oh Potter I already do that! "  
"Yes love you do. "  
"And you love them! "  
"Not more than your kisses. "  
And he placed a soft kiss on Draco lips.  
"Stop distracting Harry! "

**Your prompt:**

**Draco** : Do you have a name… Or can I call you MINE?

"Oh my I could never say such corny stuff! "  
"Yea but.. "  
"What? "  
"Remember in 8th, we were like idiots in love! "  
"Yes you were an idiot who I was in love with. "  
And Harry barked out a short laughter before pecking Draco's cheek.

**Your prompt:**

**Harry** and **Draco** haven't kissed yet. Each time **Harry** sees **Draco** they think to themselves 'I've gotta do it this time' but they keep being too shy to do anything. One day a friend asks **Harry** if **Draco** has ever tried to kiss them and **Harry** just screams.

"PFFFTTT! "  
"Exactly we couldn't keep our hands off each other! "  
"Remember the time our friends told us to fuck off! "  
"And we told we would fuck if y'all were off! "  
"Gawd we were ridiculous! "  
"Still are love! "

**Your prompt** :

**Harry** and **Draco** going out for coffee one morning and **Draco** already knows **Harry's** order by heart.

"Well the amount of time we go out, I'd be a fool not to remember! "  
"Mhm."  
"Potter you do remember mine right? "  
"Hmmm... "  
"POTTER! "  
"Yes it was one of those fancy ones right? "  
"Forget it Potter! "  
"Oh ummm we can go tomorrow and I'll learn it by heart after that! "  
"Whatever hmph! "

**Your prompt:**

**Harry** buying **Draco** something unrequested because it made **Harry** think of them.

"Well I love the gifts even if they are weird. "  
"They aren't weird! "  
"How does a lizard inside a globe remind you of me? "  
"It was a dragon! "  
"Lizard! And what about the rope made of wood? "  
"That's a snake! "  
"What ever you say Harry, I love them no matter what. "  
"You better do! "

**Your prompt:**

**Draco** and **Harry** meet in university at one of the neighbouring restaurants when they both realise they’re skipping the same class.

"We did skip divination a few times. "  
"Few times? "  
"Well more than a few times! "  
"I don't know how we passed it! "  
"Well it was worth it! "  
"Absolutely worth all the snogs! "

**Your prompt:**

Two households, both alike in dignity. **Draco** and **Harry** are from warring factions, but they love each other passionately – despite it being utterly doomed.

"POTTER! "  
" Yes love? "  
"This is us! "  
"Yes love. "  
"I mean this is literally us. "  
"Except we aren't doomed! "  
"Yes cause we are happy! "  
"Very happy. "  
And Harry pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss.

**Your prompt:**

**Draco** and **Harry** doing the deed. But the windows were open and a bee entered.

"Harry? "  
"Yes Draco. "  
"What would we do if this happens? "  
"Well I don't know about the bee? "  
"I don't think a bee could enter? "  
"Well the windows were open a few times"  
"What? "  
"During the summer it's too hot! "  
"Potter we are never keeping the windows open anymore! "  
"Ummm it isn't open right now? "  
"I.. Fine! "<3


End file.
